Infamous in atmos
by kyrogue23
Summary: After killing the beast cole, nix, kuo, zeke, and a friend manage to get teleported into the world of atmos. As soon as they got there trouble was a foot and the RFI be is broken in six pieces. to return home they must find them.
1. A new world

Infamous in atmos

**In this story Cole, Kuo, and Nix are still alive and they transported into the storm hawks universe. Instead of getting killed by the beast nix is sent back to where Cole the RFI (Ray Field Inhibitor) and all conduits die in the world except cole, kuo, nix, and zeke just get teleported. My OC be in the same place as them will also be in this story as a walking civilian with conduit power he don't even know he have and he was helping out zeke out to put power in the tower. Kyrogue will also have his 2 samurai sword with him and 100 each of kunai and shuriken packing in his backpack**

"Cole the reason I did it was I was just scared of what would happen to me" said kuo was weak after the fight between her and cole. Cole looking sad also stated "I know I also feel the same way" before activating it he say zeke and the guy who help power up the RFI goodbye to them. With that he power up the RFI and a big explosion had happened and like dr. Wolfe said it worked. It had cured all the plagued victims, the conduits in the world have died, and the beast was killed except something strange had happen.

"What is going on?" cole said in a voice of pain as a portal had open where cole, kuo, zeke, nix, and kyrogue have been at and started to suck them into it.

"This looks bad, brother"zeke said "what the fuck is happening_"_ Kyrogue said then with his thoughts replying to him "_we are getting suck into a stupid wormhole you dumbfuck" _not knowing where it came from he shouted "WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT"

Without warning they all got suck into it and the five was swirling around like crazy until they landed on hard ground in a area with a flag hanging in the skies with a raven on it. Cole was the first to wake up to help everybody up, but he only found kyrogue next to him and asked "Hey buddy are you okay can you move." "If okay is landing on my ass from a portal that spins you like you are on a roller coaster then yeah" cole only chuckle at him and helped the man up and then asked "hey what is your name I never had asked it from you." "Kyrogue, kyrogue euroden, but my friends call me kyrogue" he said with cole replying "alright kyrogue we are somewhere unknown to us and we have to find our friend, do you know how to use that sword" cole noticing it with kyrogue reply "of course I do I been practicing with this for since I was 7." Cole looked kind of shock but it was still okay. They then begin to look for their friends to find out where they were at or where were they. And unbeknown to them they were being watch by four people with snake like eyes

**Elsewhere, the spot where Kuo, Nix, and Zeke was at**

Zeke was the first to wake up and had saw nix and kuo very injured from being too close to cole. "Come one get up we have to find Cole and Kyrogue" he said "come one we have to find out where we have been sent" nix and kuo both said "SHUT UP ZEKE" the two begin to get up, but they was limping and feel like their powers was weak just for the moment. "Hey kuo can you use your powers?" kuo said with nix reply "no girl I feel it but I just need to rest, how about you" kuo said the same thing to her and zeke gave them some sticks that he founded on the grounds to use ask cane. "Well that has to do for now come let go and-" he was cut off by a loud motorcycle noise and without knowing they was surround by five motorcycles that came from the sky. "So what do we have here" said a woman with pink hair and yellow eyes. Than the big one who was holding a mace said "I don't know don't look like they came from these parts just look at those clothes" stating the clothes they was wearing. Just by looking at these guy the three knew that they was all trouble zeke was giving a signal to kuo and nix to run and when they did zeke pull out his gun to cover their escape. Their plan was a failure when the woman pulls out her bow and shot an arrow at the bullets which the arrow won and then before it hit zeke he had said "whoa" was the last thing before he said before getting hit by the arrow and falling on the ground. Kuo and nix saw what happen and try to attack but it was a failure when the big guy knocked them both down. "Snipe don't killed we need them for answering" snipe them yelled out "Why ravess they tried to run" "Because master cyclonis want them alive" said ravess. The two other talons then pick up the girls while snipe picked up zeke and they all then flew off to their base.

**Back with cole and kyrogue**, **kyrogue was telling cole what he can do.**

"Water and shadow type power wow" cole said "nix didn't notice me there because I was only 10 at the time and turned into a water puddle. Since then I have been training myself to control my water and shadow powers, which turned out well." They then went on to talk about each other power for a while until they both heard a twig snap. "You hear that" cole said "yeah it look like we are being follow by someone" then kyrogue turn around and said "That someone has become a SOMETHING" with that cole then turned around and was shock at what he was seeing before him.

There was four raptors looking creatures behind them. Two of them were well built and tall, but you can tell the differences between them. The other two was one that was fat with a stupid look on his face and the other is a small and kind of weasely looking of the bunch. The big one that looks like the leader said with venom in his voice "sssss you are to come with us to meet with our master" cole and kyrogue was more shock that it can talk but the fat one then said "yeah come with us, come with us" where the other big one slap him on the back of his head. Cole and kyrogue then looked at each other and prepared their weapons as did the raptors. "Okay we are not going to go easy on you two because we already have you friends" said repton and with that cole got angry because they have zeke and the others and started to charge in with kyrogue behind him.

**Alright everyone that all for today tomorrow chapter two will have master cyclonis, dark ace and the storm hawks in it. Can cole and kyrogue defeat these unknown enemies? What will happen to zeke, kuo, and nix? Find out next time in Infamous in atmos**


	2. new friends and enemies

Infamous in atmos

Chapter 2

**Last time we left, our heroes cole and kyrogue been wandering around to find their friends not knowing that zeke, kuo, and nix had been kidnap by snipe and ravess. They learn from this by repton and his brothers who were also ordered to capture the two and with that cole and kyrogue headed into battle.**

Kyrogue ran in first taking on repton brothers, while cole takes on repton himself. "Cole you take care of their leader, I will handle his lackeys" kyrogue said with leugey said out loud "hey we are no lackeys were brothers" and hoerk slap him on the back of the head again. Kyrogue pull out his swords and begin attack the three and cole activated his amp when repton pull out his boomerang and did his special move cole got out of the way in time, but it came back and hit him in the back of the head "OW dammit that hurts." Repton begin to laugh at cole and cole saw this and charged at him with his amp at full power "what the -" was all he said before getting hit by it. He got up angrier than before and they begin to fight each other. Kyrogue then started to get tired from fight the three brothers because they kept dodging and jumping around him. "Damn these fools don't know when to stay in one place" kyrogue said and then a voice said "_do one of you ninjutsu moves on these suckers_" "what" kyrogue responded to cole who was still fighting and cole looked at him "I didn't say anything to you, but look out" kyrogue turned and saw all three of them charging at him. The voice again said "_look here it me you brain telling you to use you ninja move before we die._" "Okay" Kyrogue said and then did some hands sign when leugey said "what is he doing" spitz respond by saying "who cares attack" Cole was having a hard time too and was about to use hard time too and was about to use his power the same time as kyrogue was. Kyrogue looked up at cole to tell him to get ready to follow his signal to use their and with that kyrogue said "water style: water -" was all he can say before a blasts of blue light had strike the four reptilian creatures. "WHAT THE STORM HAWKS HERE" repton shouted when the storm hawks came in cole and kyrogue just looked in aw at the five teenagers that came out of the bushes three of them was on motorcycles looking things, one was on a helicopter like scooter, and the last one was in a jeep of some sort. They all looked about the age of 15, except the big one who looked a lot older.

"Didn't know you like to fight against civilians now repton" the red-headed boy said.

"They must not like getting their butt handed by us anymore and see like they want to fight bums now" cole and kyrogue want to beat the blonde boy up for say that and before they spoke out the African girl said "what does master cyclonis want with these two" leugey stupidly said "see where they came from that portal from the sky they have fall out of and-" is when repton gave 'him the shut the fuck up before I kill you' look and with that the raptors manage to run away and hoped on their motorcycles and flew in the air. "Give me one of those and I can do anything I want in new marais" both cole and kyrogue had said. Kyrogue and Cole was about to thank them before kyrogue screamed "MORE MONSTERS" talking about junko and stork. He raised his blade to attack the two and they were screaming before the red-head boy stop him. Cole manage to grab kyrogue and pull him back saying "what is wrong with you they saved our live and you tried to butcher those two."

"Sorry it was a force of habit, I thought they was out to get use like they was with our friends and-" kyrogue say in a sad tone and remember why they was fighting them. "Listen I am sorry about what I was about to do, but we have to save our friends who have been kidnap by them" "No problem we will help you" the rhino looking creature said.

"Oh by the way my name is Kyrogue euroden and this man is Cole MacGrath" kyrogue introduced the two with cole waving. The red headed boy started to say

"I am Aerrow leader of the storm hawks" and his friends begin to intro duce them selves

"I am Piper navigator and crystal mage" say the girl

"Finn, sharpshooter and wingman at your service chika-cha" cole and kyrogue laugh a little when he said that "reminds me of a younger zeke" stated cole

"I'm Junko Flight Engineer and Heavy Ballistics Expert" said the rhino creature and lastly came

"Stork the carrier pilot and gadget expert" with that all introduction was thought to be done when kyrogue notice a rat on aerrow bike "hey is that you pet rat right there"

Radarr chirp and growl at him for saying that. Aerrow then said "this is radarr mission specialist and my co-pilot" since all the introduction was taken care of cole and kyrogue said "um where are we?" the storm hawks looked confused at them and said "in atmos" both cole and ky (that is my nickname folk said kyrogue breaking the 4th wall) looked confused and said "where is that in the united states?" the storm hawks became more confused than ever when they said that. Kyrogue mind began to talk to him "_I get it we must be in a new type of world like in kingdom hearts1 and 2_" "oh you must be right about that" everybody looked at he strange for talking to himself and he said

"Cole remember the RFI" "yeah why" said cole

"Well what if that wormhole that was created when you activate it sent us here to this world" cole was shock that it might be true. "Instead of going to a new place we gone to a new world." Said cole

He looked at the storm hawks and said "hey can you give us a ride to find our friends being held at"

"Alright then let go to the condor and tell us how you got here" they all exit out with cole and ky sharing a ride with junko and finn.

At a cyclonis base

Zeke, kuo, and nix were in some type of dungeon with zeke being the only one awoke and nix and kuo out cold. Zeke looked around his surroundings to find that was chained up and his gun gone but not his cell phone. He then heard outside the cell the people who capture them arguing with someone else

"You idiots mess up now heh heh heh" laughed snipe

"Master Cyclonis ain't going to be please to hear this not one bit" ravess stated

Then the other side spoke and zeke was able to get a look at them and it was the four raptors who fail to capture cole and kyrogue "IF THE STORM HAWKS WAS WHERE YOU WAS DO YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE THEM ALL ON"

"Well since the storm hawks are here they are sure to come" said a evil deep voice that came out of the shadows talking to the six

"Dark ace" what all of them said in unison.

"Since they are with the two you are fail to capture they are sure to come here to save them" said the dark ace with snipe looking puzzle "what make you so sure they will come here"

"Because we have the two who repton fail to capture friends" said a voice that made everyone in the room except dark ace skin crawled

"Master cyclonis it nice to see" said the dark ace.

"I have already sense them in the area. All we have to do now is set up a trap" pointing at a now woken zeke. "With them in danger" all of them smile evilly, until when a black hooded figure came in saying in low rasping type of voice "the storm hawks are in sight with two unfamiliar people" "Cole and Kyrogue" zeke whispered with master cyclonis hearing what he said "so cole and kyrogue are their names huh. Get him and the two girls up now. Set them up n the middle of the base" they came in and knocked zeke out cold again and carry him off

**Back at the condor the was getting ready to land until **

"That them right there" cole shouted out at the middle of the base where they was laying down at.

"This seem too easy cole" aerrow stated and cole agree with him

"So what it may be a trap, but we can fight out if it if we just work together" said both kyrogue and finn together.

"Alright we have to be sneaky about this alright" piper stated

Everyone nodded their heads to agree with here. When they landed they all went on foot (even stork) inside of the base. It was like a ghost town there cole sense there were electricity their and can refuel from all these power sources. They all ran to get the three down who had their mouths gag and knock out.

"Nix. Kuo. Wake up please" cole said and then heard from kuo "ugh cole is that you" "cole I knew you would come get us" nix had replied. Kyrogue was waking up zeke when he said something in black moving fast ad zeke woke up saying "IT A TRAP"

The cyclonians move in to surround the storm hawks and the five strangers. They was surrounded by a 100 nightcrawlers and talons walking from the back to the front was cyclonis, dark ace, ravess, snipe, repton and his brothers.

"Well well well if it isn't the storm hawks and two unfamiliar faces" said master cyclonis smiling a wicked evil smile and the storm hawks prepare their weapons only to find them not activating "what the" they all looked confuse until piper notice the purple circle on the ground and said "the circle on the ground it must be stopping us fform activating are weapons"

"Precisely" said the dark ace who enter the circle with his activating "how can your-" finn said before being cut off "we have the crystal that can only work in this type of cirlcle"

As they move in cole and kyrogue got in front of them and cole said with amp in hand "you have to go thourgh us first" all the cyclonians and night crawlers laugh at them till kyrogue said out loud "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu(Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu)" and a huge vortex of water sweep about half the cyclonians and cole spinning one said "Ionic vortex" which sent a mini tornado which sent the other half flying and getting shock by electricity.

Everybody was shock at what they had done except for zeke, kuo, and nix. Master cyclonis was mad and amazes by their powers.

"So cyclonis" cole started with kyrogue "who was laugh now and who said we were finished." They both laugh at them and cyclonis took off her rode into her battle outfit "I was just getting started" she said and looked up. A big battle ship came out of the clouds and was about to fire. "Surrender is you only option now storm hawks"

Cole them went forward and raise his hand. Everyone thought he was surrendering but zeke knew otherwise. Cole then with all his might summon a huge bolt of lightning from the clouds on to the ship destroying it instantly

"So who is up first for a beat down" said cole dark ace stepped up to accept cole challenge "let us see what you got" while kyrogue decide let me have at it with the little girl witch cyclonis only smiled at his comment. With that cole and kyrogue charge at dark ace and cyclonis.

**There chapter two for you fan I will post the next chapter wait a minute **

"**Kyrogue what are you doing here" kyrogue23**

"**I thought this story was going to be name kyrogue and his inferior friend"- kyrogue said **

"**Hey you in my type of world so deal with it" cole said**

**Alright next chapter will come probably in a week time**


	3. Small battle, Big loss

Infamous in atmos

Chapter 3

**Last chapter cole and kyrogue was fighting the raptors when the storm hawks came and save them. They then accompany them to a cyclonians base to save their friends, only to find is was a trap. Cole and kyrogue then display their powers and sent their forces flying. Cole and kyrogue decided both to take on master cyclonis and dark ace. And now let's get the fight starting.**

Cole and dark ace clashed swords with each red energy versus blue energy when the sparks was flying from the both of them. While Kyrogue was having a easy time against cyclonis. "Is that all you got you little girl" kyrogue said and chuckling "is that all you got well I think I can… what the…" when he said that he was flying all in the air and glowing purple. Knowing this piper point out for him that cyclonis is doing this and he look at her angry, trying to throw a kunai at her. "So let us see how far you can fly " she said with kyrogue giving the no look before she sends him flying threw 5 cabin tents that hurts him real badly. "SNIPE, REPTON go and fight the loser, while me, ravess, and your brothers will handle the storm hawks" she order the two and they said "okay!" cole saw how kyrogue was sent flying and had two enemies going towards him. He then tries to go save him, but only to be hit by a lightning ball in the back.

"COLE" zeke, nix, and kuo said in unison as he got up looking fine, but in pain by the attack "You are mine opponent, worry about yourself first." And then he ran fast to cole to end his life, luckily aerrow block in time to save him from the attack. "Thanks" said cole who was recovering fast and aerrow said "you welcome how about we take him on together."

"Good idea" reply cole and they be gain to overpower him and was winning until cyclonis power a beam at dark ace making him even stronger. "Why does the villain always have something up their sleeve to use?" said cole to the dark ace who was glowing red and starts to shoot fire balls at the two.

Piper was fighting cyclonis in what seem like a crystal fight each with different powers. "So what do you want with these people lark" said piper firing a blue beam from a crystal and cyclonis shielded it with a purple energy field and stated "I just want to know if they came from the other side or not, but after seeing what those two can do I now plan to catch them and harness their powers." She then fire her own beam of purple energy at piper, but she black it . Finn was really having a hard time against ravess because she always win when ever their arrows collide with each other. "How many times are you going to keep trying to attack me with that same move I always win against you." Raves said with Finn giving his 'I am so screwed face' to her. Junko and stork was fighting repton's brothers with some help from zeke, who was helping them. Zeke soon notice some of the talons and nightcrawlers was getting up and told everyone about it.

Kyrogue groan and got up saying "When I get that little bitch I will give her a good beat down." Then he notice snipe and repton in front of him ready to smash him. "So the brat decided to send the meathead and reptile." He said jokingly as they both got angry and charge at him. "_Quickly do another cool move on these guys to make them fly_" his thoughts told him and he say "How about this one, water style: dual water pressure" with that said two big ball of water came out of his tattoos' and shot the charging duo sending them back flying. "Oh yeah that right." He said with his thoughts saying "_not over yet look_" kyrogue said nightcrawlers and talons coming towards him and he pull out his swords for a fight.

Piper was on the ground and about to get ended by cyclonis who told her "look like this is the end old friend" she fire a purple crystal energy at her only to be block by ice "WHAT" she screamed.

"Look like you need to be put into time out you little brat." Said Kuo

Cyclonis reply by saying "show me what you got old hag." Kuo then start shooting ice bullets furiously against the energy beam. Finn was getting help From Nix firing fireballs at her arrows melting them away. Cole and aerrow was having a hard time against dark ace and then piper shouted aerrow name and she hit him with a blue beam which had power him up. "Since everybody is powering up I will too" cole then went into over powered mode and then the y had the upper hand until kyrogue came from the other direction saying "Everybody let bounce because they have a fleet coming for us." The good guys look in the distance and saw a fleet of cyclonian ships coming towards them.

Cole then shot a magnum shot in the dark ace face and aerrow said "(to cole) good job cole, (to everybody) everybody body back to the condor now" they all soon start to run in the direction of the condor. "STOP THEM" said cyclonis to the remaining talons and nightcrawlers who chase after them. Cole was in the back of the group and he gave all the talons and nightcrawlers the Big Freeze move which froze all of them instantly. They was all home free until cole saw the RFI on the ground and ran to get it. He got it and again started to run only to be running in the air. He turned around to see cyclonis holding her staff up holding him.

"What is this thing here? Is this how you got here?" she saying while pulling the RFI towards her and she pull out a blast core that was inside of it from it saying "What is this huh I have never seen these type of crystal in the book before."

When she touches it she felt like she was getting more power. This was short until a blue lightning hawk hit her and cole was back on the ground. "Thanks aerrow now let go" he grab the RFI and ran back to the condor. Cyclonis got up and said "I will get you for that aerrow, but for now I will study these six strange rocks" Aerrow and cole didn't hear her while they were running back to the condor. They ran up the ship and aerrow told stork to hit it. They flew off at full speed dodging cannon fires by the cyclonians. They was able to ditch them when they went into the wasteland and came re-surface up to a new terra, far away from their enemies.

"WOO-HOO, THAT WAS SO AWESOME OF WHAT Y'ALL CAN DO" Finn yelling out loud to the four conduits who had powers and piper said "quiet down finn and besides can you tell us how you got here"

Cole first said "first before we talk meet the rest of my friends this is Zeke my best friend."

"What up." Said zeke and cole said "This right here is Lucy Kuo"

"Hey there, but you can call me kuo for short" she said in a low tone

Nix then step up and introduce herself saying "I am nix by the way and you are you all."

Aerrow introduce everybody on his team and cole told the storm hawks everything from the blast and the final fight with the beast. "That had to be a really hard life for you, but if the RFI brought you here can it take you back." Said piper but zeke walk up with it in his hand saying "no can do because we have to first repair it which will probably take 2 or 3 days to fix." Kyrogue then pointed i=out that it somehow look different from before it was used. Cole then remembers cyclonis had taken out the blast core that was in it and cole started to worry. "When she was holding it look like she was getting powers from it." Said cole who remember during the fights at the camp he saw that cyclonis, dark ace, ravess, snipe, repton, and a few nightcrawlers and talons were conduits. He told them about it with everyone now more worry.

"If she is able to activate it and make her soldiers into conduits we are so going to be screwed." Said kyrogue.

"Cyclonis with powers like y'all. We're Doom" said stork that was twitching and scare.

"Another thing we have to do is find all six of those blast cores and stop cyclonis from making a super army." Said aerrow with everyone saying yeah and start to get to work on preparing for the worst, training, and fixing the RFI.

**At terra cyclonis, where it is surrounded by storms**

Cyclonis gave dark ace, ravess, snipe, repton, and a nightcrawler commander each a blast core. She then activated it by using the one connected to her staff and when that happen a huge light went throughout all of cyclonia giving any type of conduit their powers. The one that was on the ground had got up with powers, but in cyclonis office they six got up more powerful than ever.

"So much power" said snipe with ravess agreeing with him. Dark ace got up saying "The storm hawks and their new friends better get ready for the new and improved cyclonians." Then master cyclonis got up and started to laugh with everyone joining in to making a new order in atmos.

**Okay this is the next chapter here I will be busy with college a while and will continue on my story. Right now here are some of the stars giving their thoughts.**

"**WHAT THE FUCK MAN GIVING THEM THEIR POWERS THIS EARLY" SAID Kyrogue, Zeke, Finn, and Stork who was angry by this.**

**Piper, Junko, and kuo fainted from the last part of the chapter, nix went to go get a knife to kill me, and cole, aerrow, and radarr gave me the angry look.**

"**What everybody loves it, the story gets harder around the second or third chapter." Said me, so I have some hard coding to do at school. I am C++ class and it is hard work.**


	4. Sky Training and Conduits

Infamous in atmos

Chapter 4

**Last time cole and friends was transported to atmos the world of the storm hawks and they had to find each other first. Cole and kyrogue was saved by the storm hawks, but nix, kuo, and zeke was capture by the cyclonians. Cole, Kyrogue, and the storm hawks battle master cyclonis and her talons, only to retreat from a big fleet of ships. Cyclonis capture cole enough to take the blast cores from the RFI, but aerrow saw this and saved cole and they all flew away on the condor. Master cyclonis then gave all here subjects powers, unknown to the storm hawks and cole crew. Now on with the story.**

** "**So uhh, how do you fly those things? They look like motorcycles, but turn into an airplane." Said Kyrogue confused by the way the storm hawks fly their rides

"What your world don't have skimmers in it? How do you get around all the time" Finn asked the grown man how they got around and he said "Well in our world we use things call cars, motorcycles, and airplanes to get around. Oh and if you are a conduit you can fly around or teleport like Kuo and Nix there."

"That is so cool can you teach me some of your move that you have." Said finn jumping in excitement "I would but you're not a conduit. So, sorry." Finn looks down in shame. The rest of the team was laughing at him and Cole then said "Hey since we are going to be hear a while why don't we learn to ride these things"

"Well since we might be riding these skimmers tell us the different between each one." Said Zeke

"This is my skimmer right here an Air Skimmer III Ultra" cole crew was looking at it "the differences between mines and Finn is significantly upgraded from the standard model. It's equipped with a secondary cock-pit, for Radarr, and a special crystal fuel afterburner that gives the Ultra a short, powerful burst of incredible speed when deployed, (as long as it doesn't explode, which happens in about one out of 17.5 deployments, causing significant problems for the me). My model is equipped with a special light-weight frame, which helps to cancel out the extra weight from the heavier armor paneling, such as removable shields. Very little weaponry is attached, as he prefers aerial hand-to-hand combat."

Aerrow said after being tire from explaining the whole thing and cole said "you can fight on that by standing up on, how can you do that when no one is-"he stop after he mention radarr is his co-pilot. "Well do you have another one because I think I found the one I will be riding" said cole

Next up Finn pop up to everyone and said "aerrow bike is alright but mines is much cooler." He then did that presenting hand gesture toward his skimmer and said "For flight, I use a standard Air Skimmer III. Unlike the Ultra, my standard Skimmer sacrifices armor for speed and maneuverability. It has a retractable crossbow built into the bow of the vehicle, which operates in basically the same manner as my portable one. In addition to its speed, my skimmer has a pair of nimbus 7 engines, which are designed to make as little noise as possible when holding off on the throttle."

Finn was glad to tell everybody about his skimmer and Kyrogue said "Speed, Maneuverability, and you can shoot your crossbow from the front. Sign me up for that ride." They both gave each other a high- five.

Junko turn was next and told them about his skimmers "My skimmer is a Air Skimmer III EL. Slower and less maneuverable than its standard counterpart, my ride is equipped with 8 crystal "little birdie" missiles and 8 crystal "turkey burps" launched via catapult or trap door. So in other words it is a heavy duty vehicle and focus on fire power." Nix walks up to it and said "Fire power huh? Well since it has lots of fire power this one will suit me just fine. Hey ice which one do you like to use?" she said the question to Kuo.

"I don't know yet but, piper I notice yours is different from the rest of them." Kuo said asking piper about her ride. "Well my ride is a heliscooter" said piper and kyrogue said "Don't look like any scooter I seen before."

"Well my ride, unlike my friends, who all pilot plane-like vehicles, my ride is a combination helicopter/scooter I built for fuel economy. The main rotor extends from a compartment behind the seat, while the rear wheel provides the tail rotor. Unlike the Skimmers, My Heliscooter only has one booster, making it slower. In addition, it is much smaller and so has almost no armor protecting it. It is, however, much more maneuverable than a Skimmer." She said all of that easy enough for everyone to understand and kuo stated "Well this is my type of ride so is that everybody rides?"

The storm hawks then look at stork giving him the 'show them your vehicle' face and he said "Alright unlike their entire ride I made mines all by myself" he then walks over to door and said "here it is my stork-mobile." He open the door revealing a jeep like vehicle with a funny face on it. "What the hell is that on the front of it?" said kyrogue, when him and finn laughing at it and then stop because they was getting glared at

"Please go on" said kyrogue while still laughing a litte

"Yes do go on" said Finn following kyrogue.

"Like I was saying I invented my own personalized ride, the Stork-Mobile, for the Storm Hawks' excursion into the Forbidden City remembers guys." He said to his teammates and he continue to say "The Stork-Mobile features a number of safety devices of my own design; these devices include a booby-trap detector, indestructible tires, a roll bar, parachutes, anti-lock brakes, 52 independent external airbags, and an ejector seat (I always insists "you always need an ejector seat" which, like all my inventions, turns out to be useful). Despite its appearance, the Stork-Mobile can fly: the front wheels form two secondary rotors, the main rotor emerges from a compartment behind the seat, and the two rear wheels form the tail rotor." Stork then looks at zeke saying "Since you don't have power, but use a lot of gadgets you. I can help you make a Zeke-mobile to help you fight in the air." Zeke then said "Thank you because I was wondering can I do a test drive on your?"

"Well…no sorry, but we can get to work on your vehicle now." Said stork to zeke and he said "okay then let get to it and while we are working you all can fly around on your skimmers and get some practice done." Everybody said okay and got the spare skimmers out. Kyrogue look at his and said "After we are done with practice I will give my ride a paint job. How about you guys?" they all agree and they follow the follow the storm hawks out to the hanger door.

Cole was able to mange to get the hang of his since he has lightning power he was able to cling on to the skimmer when he jump on top of it like aerrow. Nix was also good at it, she was able to put some of her powers in to machine to give it more fire power and did serious damage to a little rock terra. Nix was having a hard time at first trying to get a hold of her ride , but she was able to keep going with piper helping her out. Kyrogue on the other hand was having the time of his life "_Quick let challenge the kid to a race to see how good you are." _Said kyrogue's thoughts to him and he said "way ahead of you. Hey Finn let race to that terra right there." Finn looks down to see terra Gale and said "You mean terra gale. Alright last one there will have to eat Junko's food" they both jetted off to the terra and aerrow said "cole let go get them before they get hurt" "alright let get the kids back in. Hey everybody me and aerrow are about to go get those two back here."

They all look at them nodding their head as they went back in to see how stork and zeke was doing. They soon catch up with them seeing they park on the terra, but wasn't with their skimmers. "Where did those two go?" said cole and looked around to see where they was at. Aerrow help him to look around and saw a bad sight and it was the rebel's ducks on the ground "rebel duck, Wren are you all okay?" "aerrow thank the atmos that you are here" Wren said looking weak and beaten "what did this to you?" "the cyclonian swine's did this and they was about to finish us until your two friends came in to save us. There are twenty of them but they are supper strong. 'Cough' 'cough'. " wren said and cole walk up to him and said "Aerrow stand aside let me give them a healing touch." Aerrow move out the way and cole did the healing touch to him and the power of electricity went on to the other three rebel ducks and heal them "WOW thanks I feel good as new" said the first rebel duck to get up and cole said "It may heal up but you need to get those wounds close."

They look at cole and said alright, then they heard an explosion happen by the house aerrow and cole got their and saw 10 of the 20 cyclonians knock out. They then saw kyrogue fighting the rest of them and Finn was protecting dove from three of them. Cole then let out a bolt at them, but he turn around and teleported like nix and fire a fireball at him "what the hell that was nix move" said cole and aerrow shot a bolt from his sword to one of the and the guy drop his hand on the ground and jump up in the sky leaving ice behind. Cole recognizes it as one of kuo moves and the both decided to go hand to hand. Cole swings his amp hitting two of them at one time and knocking them out both cold and since the amp was power up he went to the last one and jump in the air bringing down the amp in a powerful swing knocking him the talon out cold. Aerrow them finished off one of them at where finn was at and he did a lighting claw on the last two knocking them out cold. Kyrogue then executed one of his moves "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu" he sent the rest of them off with a big water vortex's. the enemies was all knocked out.

"So how do these guys have powers like us? Cole do you have any idea how they got powers" said kyrogue who was tire from all that fighting. Cole then said "Let me try something to one of them." Cole walks up to one of them and place his hand on the talons face and bio-leech him to get data out of him. "Well what did he know" aerrow had asked cole and he said "These talons are conduits and it look like they are invading terras looking for others conduits." Aerrow looked worry and kyrogue said "Maybe see is building an army of them. The little witch might your whole you're come to its knees if she succeeds in her plan." "That would mean one thing. If they didn't capture the rebel duck that mean she is a conduit." Said cole that had checked her and he was right she was a conduit. "So what does it have to do now" said dove and aerrow said "you will have to come with us for a while until we stop cyclonis."

They all left the terra and headed back to the condor and the emergency signal was one and the five ran to the bridge to see what was happening. They was getting a distress call from Starling and the Absolute Zeros saying they have nightcrawlers attacking Blizzaris. "Stork set coordinates to terra Blizzaris and junko and finn boost the engine so we can get their more faster." They all said alright and got going to the terra.

**Terra blizzaris**

"I just hope they make it in time" said starling while fighting a nightcrawler that almost is almost more uglier.

"What happen to these things?, eh" said suzy-lu to starling that a nightcrawler was really grotesque to look at. The absolute zero and starling was getting tire until they saw a giant ugly monster approaching them and starling said "Storm hawks hurry up."

**Okay they are having a hard time on their hands now because of the nightcrawlers new look. Will the storm hawks make it in time? Why does the nightcrawlers look like the corrupted? And why is the chappelle show not on T.V.?**

"**You all need fast music to get their? How about in the next chapter I play stylo remix by the gorillaz featuring tinie tempah?" said me**

"**AW TEAH PLAY THAT SHIT WE WILL GET THEIR ON TIME AND FAST TOO." Said kyrogue and finn.**


	5. Ice fight and first shard

**Well after reading Kevin2000 ****TDWH Prologue: the New Generation I came up with the idea for the 6teen and stoked characters. In this story they are given powers by an explosion and they have to save the world from a madman who wants to stop rule it. also forgot to add this to kyrogue, terez, tasia, and kane about how they sound.**

**Kyrogue McCloskey ****is voiced by Phil Lamarr  
><strong>

**Terez McCloskey is voiced by ****Nolan North**

**Tasia McCloskey is voiced by Hynden Walch**

**Kane Robertson is voiced by Michael Ironside**

**Plus I do not own any 6teen or stoked characters they belong to teletoon. the only ones I own are the ones above this sentence.  
><strong>

After his near death battle with Kane, a very injured Kyrogue tries to find a source of water or electricity so he can heal, but no luck and then He said "Hey writer come on and help a brother out say that he founded a little puddle to heal his wounds" sure like I am going that for you .He was very injured and probably reckless for trying to kill his dad old enemy.

"OH will you shut the fuck up." Keep that up and I will erase you form this story.

"okay, okay I will just keep walking." Kyrogue said and he better listen to me.

He was halfway to his house and saw a little bird bath and went to it. He took the water and absorbed it to heal his spine. "Now that is better, but I still feel weak there has to be an-AHA" he saw a lamppost and drain the electricity from it and was now completely heal.

"Now I have to make it at home before my brother and sister gets killed." Said Kyrogue. who ran straight to his house and saw that the yard was full of 5 dead bodies. He then pulls out one of his katana and his M4 machine gun and ran inside. He checked the safe room and said his sister and then went to the front room and saw his brother in full armor form with his blade and claw out.

Then saw a female ninja and five others who had their faces covered. Kyrogue then lounge himself at the five and killed three of the five ninjas with his lighting powers. Terez then used his black fire (imagine itachi Amaterasu but it red and black) and burnt up the remaining two ninjas. She then jumps out the window and escaped, terez try to follow but kyrogue said "Brother Stop it is over."

"Brother Look at what you did and now we have to leave town before Kane and Black watch comeback with more people." said the man holding a M4 gun and a sword to his little brother. The boy turn back into his human form and said "Listen I am sorry about this but they was about to kill her and what the hell am I suppose to do." Pointing to the little 10-year-old girl who was not even scared at what both her brothers did. The older brother then got all of the weapons from his closet and told his siblings to get ready to leave out the house.

"So Kyrogue where are we going now?" said his brothers "If we stay in America they will get us and try to get the sphere." His brother had motion toward him and said "I have a friend name Andrew Baumer and he has a opening at surfer paradise, in Canada. So we get everything you have and let's go back to Canada." they all pack up their belongings and things that they really needed. "I am going to miss this house terez" said his little sister and he said "I will, too Tasia, I will, too. At least we get to see Mr. and Mrs. Ridgemount again." Kyrogue and Terez got rid of the bodies and said "the last time I have heard of them was that big party lo had and boy ain't she hot now." They then left for the airport and kyrogue left them and told him to seat down.

"So I have to call Andrew now to tell him to keep that nighttime manager job open now." said kyrogue as he went to an airport payphone.

"Hello surfers paradise where the surf is the time of your life and who may I be speaking with." Said Andrew Baumer who answers the call that was at the front desk.

"Well I would like to order a big luxury suite with two hot girls in it and a bottle of the finest wine in the world" said kyrogue who chuckle a little and bummer on the other end was thinking this was a prank call and said "listen her whoever you are this is a hotel not a brothel."

"Well a brothel is something you can never get into can you Andy" said kyrogue and bummer knew who exactly who it was on the phone and said "Kyrogue how have you been all this time. What have you been up to in America and how is those incidents going." He said that as if he really knew what his friend job was.

"Well Andy I have bad news they were watching again and this time they made their move to try and kill my brother so we have to come to surfers paradise and hide out a little there for the summer. And I was wandering you to tell Mr. Ridgemont about our problem since he knew my mom and dad." Said kyrogue and he told him he will tell the rest of what had happen when they got there.

"Alright just have a safe trip to British Columbia and I will have kahuna pick you up." Said Andrew, who then got off the phone with his friend and then proceeded to call his boss.

**Characters descriptions of the McCloskeys**

"So are we set and ready to go." Said terez. Who was a Caucasian and had on the similar outfit Alex mercer wore from prototype with some different types of changes. His changes to the outfit were black shorts that cover the knees, with red and yellow flames on them, had on a black open hoodie jacket and had akuma's kanji symbol on his back, and had black and red Nike zoom.

"Yes, we are. So it's time to leave Chicago." Said kyrogue who was light skinned African-American and had on the similar outfit of Cole MacGrath with also some different changes. He had on a white and blue t-shirt with a dark purple dragon on his back, paired with black cargo pants that have a blue Union Jack design on its right leg, and was also wearing blue and white Nike zoom shoes.

"Well time to get on the plane." They got on and went to their new place in surfer paradise. After 9 hours on the plane they made it to British Columbia and say a hobo looking dude holding a sign saying kyrogue. They went to the guy and Kyrogue knew his name was the kahuna and they got into a bus that looked like a whale.

When they was halfway from the airport and the hotel kahuna said "so how have you been doing since you guys are power-folks huh." "Nothing much big K, we just been going around our city and saving it from all the crime there." Said kyrogue. who didn't want to bring up that fact that he had almost died at the hands of Kane. Terez looked around the town they was passing and said while drooling "There are a lot of fucking hot pieces of asses here brother." "Lightning Chop" said Kyrogue who gave his brother a chop on his head with electricity wrap around his hand. "What the fuck was that for." Said kyrogue who was telling him to be more nice to people and then said "well be quiet and don't act like such a pervert out loud and- kahuna dude why are we stopping." "I just have to pick up some new employees from the town."

They stopped in front of six teens that had their bags ready and then got on the bus. The first one was a Caucasian girl with pink shirt with a light blue skirt and pink wedge sandals with her trademark butterfly clip on her short boy-cut style blonde hair.

The next person was an African boy who had brown eyes and brown hair like Corbin Bleu; maroon shirt, green cargo shorts, and blue Converse. They sat right next to Terez and terez was looking at the blonde girl and was having nasty thoughts about until she said "Hi, my name is Catlin Cooke."

Terez snap out of his wet daydream and said "My name is Terez McCloskey beautiful. So what brings you to my paradise? - I mean this paradise."

"Well me and my friends are about to work up here during the summer." said Catlin and then Terez told her "so am I and who is your musician friend here as I can see his guitar." The guy then spoke up and said "my name is Wyatt Williams and I am going to work here also with my other friends here."

The next two people who came on the bus were arguing over something and they looked like they were a couple. The female was an Chinese girl who had on a tattered white shirt with a light gold circle on the front top and a triangle pendant with gray cargo jeans, purple shoes, her nose and eyebrow rings, several earrings (4 in each ear), and had black hair with was dyed purple.

The guy she was yelling at was a Latino who had blue-black hair and brown eyes; he was wearing dark purple t-shirt with white words on the front, light blue jeans, his trademark bead necklace and brown shoes.

"Oh here we go again." Said Wyatt and Terez looked at him with an eyebrow up and said "They always like this?"

"Yeah. They were arguing about where they are going to work at the hotel. Their names are Nikki Wong and Jonesy Garcia" Said Catlin as the two took their seats behind Terez, Wyatt, and Catlin and then Nikki said to her boyfriend "I still think we should work at the mall this summer."

"Oh and you want to stay and work with the clones huh." He stops her dead in her and she just sat down quiet and said to her other friends "So, Wyatt &Catlin who is the new guy you are hanging with."

"The names Terez McCloskey the new local deviant to this place, that over there in the back is my baby sister I look after Tasia, and that my big brother right in the named Captain dumbass McGee"

Out of nowhere came a "Falcon Kick" and terez got kicked out of the back window and on the street laying facedown. The 4 teens on the bus was wide eyed and was worry about their friend and the guy who kicked their friend said "My name is Kyrogue McCloskey and please ignore what that idiot ever said about me."

He walked back to the front to his seat in a cool motion and Nikki yelled out "Ain't you going to help your brother out he probably is dead."

"Don't worry about my brother he okay. They give each other hard hits like that all the time and he can survive it." As if on cue Terez came back on the bus and his face was bloody and walk to his brother and stop and said "You're despicable."

"Dudes did you all see that. He just came flying off the bus and landed face first on the ground." Said the boy who was wearing a creamy white t-shirt with a long sleeve black shirt under, blue jeans with his briefs' waistband visible, dark blue sneakers and ski cap. His blond hair is usually partially hidden behind his hat.

"Jude he might have a crack skull. You shouldn't say all those things about him." Said the girl who was wearing a lavender hoodie with a white skirt and white sneakers with her red hair undone.

"Are you okay their sir?" Said the girl to Terez and he said "I am just fine that little BITCH didn't do much damage." Kyrogue threw his shoe at his brother but caught it and threw it back at him and hit in the back of the head.

"Ha, payback a bitch brother and my name is Terez and you must be Catlin and Wyatt's other friends" said terez who had a ice pack on his head and the girl said "My name is Jen Masterson and this is Jude Lizowski."

"What up dude and how can you survive a kick like that?" said Jude and terez starts to laugh and said "Years of practice from my dad and my brother."

When they were almost out of the town and close to the resort they stopped at a red light. There was a robbery taking place at the local bank and the four robbers had just inadvertically open stop the bus door.

"Get down now or we will shoot you all" said robber 1 everybody got down except for Kyrogue and Terez who just got up.

"We said get down you little bitch" said robber 2 who was holding an AK47 at his face. Nikki whisper to Terez and said "What are you two doing?" "Don't worry; we do things like this all the time."

"Man fuck this motherfucking shit I am about to blow this man's brains all over the bus" said robber 3 pull out his m9 and point it at Terez.

"All I have to say to you three joke robbers are that you have rookie eyes." Kyrogue said and then took the AK47 from the man and disassemble it in a few seconds and gave the guy a "Shoryuken."

The second robber tried to shoot him but kyrogue pull out his katana and slice the bullet in half. The guy was looked shock and then kyrogue slice him up but instead of being dead his clothes urn into shreds and kyrogue g just knocked him out.

"Stay back you freak and one more step or this guy gets it." Said robber 3 pointing his guy at Terez and Kyrogue jus said "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Kyrogue took one more step and then *BANG* terez was on the floor dead everybody on the bus scream, but kahuna, kyrogue, and Tasia wasn't fazed by this.

The guy starts to laugh a little and then he heard something real scary "You shot me in the head. A thing like that can kill a guy you know that right so whatever happens next is what you deserve right." Terez was right behind him giving off a very sly evil look on his face. Terez with just punch the guy and he went out the front bus window and he was spinning in the air and his clothes came off. The bullet hole in his head regenerated in front of everybody and the last guy scream and ran off the bus but only to bump into Terez.

"How did you get out here that fast" said robber four and then Terez grab him and his eyes turn demon red and shown the man past of all the people he hurt in the past.

"Have a nice death." Not to copy off of ghost rider.

Terez then teleported back to the bus and took his seat. The police got their and arrested the robbers and made it back to the passed the police not telling them what they did.

"So you and your brother are Power-folks." Said Jen and Terez just spoke up and said "Yeah. Well no, I and my brother are given our powers instead of being born with it. My powers are fire and shadow manipulation and while he has Lightning and water type moves." After explaining he was getting worry about his new friends.

"So, after seeing that are we still friends after what I did to them?" Said terez who was worry by his actions. "Because how people would see me as a freak."

"Friend? Of course we are friends and will be for this whole summer." Said Jonesy who was excited about his new powerful friend and they all start talking and laughing about things.

"Hey do you have x-ray vision to see through walls" Jonesy was very anxious

"NO… [Whispers to him]_ yes I do but like to keep it private from the girls_" they smile at each other and bump fists.

"That is good that he already made friends here at this location" said Kyrogue and kahuna nodded and said "hey there are more people there at the resort his age which he can really get along with." With that kyrogue just looked out the window to their new home for the summer.

"Oh and guy I know the children who work at the resort." Said Terez and they all said "What?" They all screamed.

**At the hotel, bummer was grilling everyone about the 7 new staff members and nighttime manager.**

"ALRIGHT YOU SLACKERS. We are about to have new Staff coming to our hotel so be on your best behavior." Said Bummer.

"Just what we need more grom right lance." Said ripper who then let one out

"Right" said lance who did the same and then Kelly said "you two are gross and this is another way to for me to make more groms suffer."

"Well I hope it some more people our ages right guys" said lo and everyone agreed.

Bummer then heard the whale buss pulled up and he order them to come outside and they the first one to come off the bus was the new guys Jonesy, Nikki, Wyatt, Caitlin, Jude, and Jen.

"Welcome to surfer paradise my new slave- I mean employees and these are your co-workers." Said Bummer who then pointed to the grom and senior staff.

"What up dudes! My name is Jude." said Jude.

"What up dudes! I am Broseph and you look like you can be a surfer." said Broseph who responded to Jude.

"Really and you look like the guy who can be a skateboarder." Said Jude to Broseph response

"I am Jonesy and this is my girlfriend Nikki" said Jonesy who was talking to Reef and Fin and Reef said "I am Reef and this here is a Betty who can't keep her eyes off me Fin." Fin then elbows him in the stomach for saying that and everyone laughed. "I feel your pain bro." and Nikki elbow Jonesy in the gut.

"I am Jen and this here is Wyatt." Said jen as she was talking to Emma and Johnny and emma said "My name is Emma and this here is Johnny. We are glad to meet you all here."

"Hello, my name is Caitlin and I love to shop." Said Caitlin and lo face just lit up and ran up to her and said "I do, too. My name is Lo ridgemount and that my brother over their Ty."

"So you're the one he told me about that knew" said Caitlin and lo and ty just said "Who told you about us."

"That would be me lo-lo." Said Terez as he came off the bus in cool style and Lo was shock to see him and said "Terez? Is that you honey?" "Why yes it is lo-lo come and give me a hug."

She then walk up to him and gave him a hug. After their hug she punch him in the face and everyone was shock and she said "that was for breaking up with me." Terez just flip back up and said "you know I don't do long distance relationships"

"Oh great, the little trouble maker is back." Said kelly and Terez said "well, well, well if it isn't the princess of bitches kelly. How have you been? I see that you are not even a woman yet." Before she can say a big bag of luggage knocked terez on his face and down on the ground

"What have I told you about manners little bro. And what up Andy?" Said Kyrogue, who was now getting off the bus with Tasia with him. He then looked at the staff and said "Well, look at these sack of loser's that I have to work with." The staff starts to yell at him and he then said "Is that any way to talk to your new Nighttime manager because I am also part manager now." That shut them quickly.

"As you heard he is the new manager so get help get the new staff bags to the staff house or you get a strike." Everybody grabbed a bag and left for the staff house except for bummer, Kyrogue, Tasia, and the Kahuna who went inside the hotel to Mr. Ridgemount penthouse.

**Unknown location**

"I am sorry daddy that I have failed you on killing Terez in America, but I now know that they won't live there that long." Said the mysterious girl talking to a guy in a big throne chair and he said in a evil voice "Don't worry your little head about them because they came to Canada and are living with old friends."

He then put up a video showing them getting on a plane and showed them picking up Caitlin, Jude, Jen, Wyatt, Nikki, and Jonesy and the girl said "THEM?"

"Alright Tricia my daughter I know you have your grudge against them, but we must now pack to go to Captain Ron resort." Said the Big man who got up from his seat and start walking out of the room and Tricia said "Alright daddy, oops! I mean Lord Kane."

"Looks like it is time we have a little vacation and time for them to have their last one." Said Kane who then starts laughing in a evil demonic voice, like the one with two or three voices.

**10 Minutes it took them to get to the staff house.**

They made it to the staff house and were shock at what they were going to be living at for the rest of the summer. Terez was the first to point out by saying "Ain't this the old hotel used to be like before."

Johnny said "It was back in the day but now it is the staff house." They all went inside to get into their rooms.

"Alright girls this is your room, room 201, the one right next to ours." Said Lo and Caitlin, Nikki, And Jen went in to unpack and their room almost looked like lo, Emma, and fin room except it was on the opposite side and the wallpaper was a different color. Unknown to the Terez slips in and was trying to get a peek at hen when Nikki saw him and said "GET OUT YOU PERVERT." And she kicked him out the room and she also threw her mattress at him outside of the door.

"Ouch, that gotta hurt a lot and right in the kiwi's." said Wyatt

"Well guy let get to our room." Said Jude. The guy then went to their room and Terez follow then while rubbing his head. "Here it is room 205, let show you what you got to sleep with." The room was like Broseph, Johnny, and reef except it was a little less cramp and there bed was on the opposite side.

"Wait, wait, wait… I am not sharing a room where are the other one at." Said terez

"we are all out of room except for room 203 which is now a—where did he just go?" said Johnny who then looked around for Terez and saw him going into the room and Johnny, reef, and Broseph said "WAIT DON'T OPEN THAT…" he open the door and the smell of a skunk blasted him and they all said "door" everybody went to him and place him on the couch and lo came and said "What happen to him" "room 203" said reef.

"Oh what happen, the last thing I remember is a blast of green gas." Said terez and Johnny said "you open room 203 which became an environmental biohazard zone."

"Oh… how long was I out." Said terez and Johnny said again "About an hour" "Oh… Well then look like I have some work to do then." Said terez. He then went to his bag and put on a gas mask, rubber gloves, and rubber boots. He then told everybody "A man is going into a hazard zone today and will come out a hero in five minutes."

"Yeah, I like to see that happen grom" said ripper who then said "Bet $10.00 that you don't come out alive in five minutes."

"I'll take that bet." Said Kelly

"Me too" said Reef

"Me three" said Broseph

"Me four" said Jonesy

"Me five" said Jude

"Me six" said Fin

Kelly who walk over to terez and said "Hope you die in there."

"And what miss the face you will make when you lose." Said terez he went in the room

"That is one brave and sexy man." Said Caitlin

"I know." Said Lo

And as if he heard them terez came out the room a little and said "Thank you."

**Five minutes later**

"3, 2, and 1 times up and look like he must be dead or pass out." Said ripper and then Kelly said "let check for a dead body or a pass out one."

When the opened that door they was all putting on a shock face and saw the room was clean and cool looking. The room have a laptop setup in the corner, a 25 inch plasma screen TV, a single person bed with a terez kanji on it, and they saw him playing the game L.A. Noire on his TV. He then looked at the door and said "Oh, 5 minute pass already, I was done in two minutes and decided to play the game real quick."

Everybody was shock on how he did it and then he said "Now where my mo-nay" He grab the cash out of ripper hands and start counting it making sure it is $70.00.

"Who want to get whoop in marvel vs capcom 3?" Said terez

"You're on man." Said Johnny who grabs a controller and terez switched out the game.

"Also want to try it out" said Wyatt

"Let me at it" said Broseph

"We are game and we already played the first two" said Jonesy as he, Reef, and Jude went to sit down.

"Are you all going to keep standing there like idiots or are you going to get out of my room?" said terez who got up and close the door on their faces (mainly it was Kelly who he close it on.)

"I hate him" Kelly said in a whisper

"I hate you too Kelly." Said terez who heard that.

**10 Minutes earlier, Kyrogue was going up to the penthouse.**

"How have thing been going in Chicago my friend?" said bummer

"Not that well Andy I was almost dead before I decided to move here for a while again." Said kyrogue who was looking back at his fight against Kane who had had beat him a inch to death and left him for dead.

"My brother is the strongest and cannot die. Well not from anything I don't know." Said Tasia who was holding his hand and he smile down to her.

"Well isn't that cute?" said bummer. The elevator made it to the penthouse floor and got their bags and headed for the room. When bummer open the door and kyrogue got in he was in a big hug by Miss ridgemount "Oh isn't it little ky how have you been honey?" said Gloria.

Kyrogue first got his face out of her breasts and had a dizzy look on his face. He regains his posture and said "it is good to see you too, Mrs. Ridgemount."

"Please call me Gloria now since that you are not a kid anymore." Said Gloria. Kyrogue then saw a two little kids on the couch and said "what is your name their little boy?"

"Like I would ever tell that to another loser manager." Said George and kyrogue got angry and said "why you little son of a bi- Mr. Ridgemount how have you been, sir." Mr. Ridgemount had come in at the right moment before kyrogue could get to the little boy.

"Ah kyrogue how have you been and your family business been going? And I see you have met my other son George. The kid take some parts of me, see." Said Mr. Ridgemount and kyrogue responded by saying "Well he does take after you some. I had almost introduced him with my hands but you came in on the right time."

They started laughing at that comment until he said "So Mr. R let us go into your office to talk about me getting the job and others" he wink at the last comment and got it and started to walk to the back room and kyrogue then said "Tasia said here with thing 1 and thing 2, while brother go talk some business." Tasia walks over to George and Grommet who then looked at her fully and they was both in love.

Now Tasia was hot for being 10- years-old and she had on blue-skinny jeans on and a yellow shirt on that said "hot girl" on it. They both were in love and then look at each other and gave the "she mines look".

Grommet ran up first and said "My name is Grommet and I was wondering-"

George pushed him out the way and said "I am George ridgemount and I am rich. So would you-"Grommet sucker punch him and then they started.

"Hey enough of their conflict go back to me going to the ridgemount office" oh sorry about that Kyrogue. They made it to the office and closed the door and locked it.

"So kyrogue the business is good I see and I also saw n the news in Chicago that we you and your brother are keeping things safe, right." Said Mr. Ridgemount and kyrogue then said "Yes sir, Mr. Ridgemount, sir."

"Please call me James son and what about that traitor of ours Kane?" when he brought up that name it only stir memories of what kyrogue had gone through fighting that juggernaut.

"He had almost killed me and sent a assassin after my brother to kill him and my sister." Everyone in the room gasp at what he said. Gloria was about to cry thinking that the little girl in the room was almost brutality murder and James was getting red for not being there to help.

"I was glad there was a broken lamppost their or I would have been dead and my brother was able to slice those guys up like butter. It was a bloodbath at my house and that is why we are here."

"I am glad that you are safe and now you two need a room right." Said James and kyrogue said in agreement "yes sir, but my brother is going to stay at the staff house and I can sleep in the guess room. I also understand Lo had some type of party and I guess you had to punish her right."

"Yep after seeing that she is going to have to work during the summer to learn a lesson" said James and kyrogue started laughing because a spoiler girl that has to work is funny. "So I take it that you want your little sister sleep their right" kyrogue nodded his head after James said that and they left his office and went to the rooms.

"Alright grommet you ready to tussle" said George

"Oh come on rich boy I will take you down in ten seconds flat." Said Grommet

Kyrogue came in and got Tasia to take her to bed. He told her to go to the back and went back to the boys and said "well well you two like my sister huh." They both nodded in agreement and then he said "if any of you two hurt her I am coming at you two with razor blades and lemon juice. Got it." "*Gulp* got it." They both said in unison and went to get to bed.

Unknown to all of them they was being watched by Tricia who was spying on both kyrogue and terez through spy bots.

"Daddy you were right they are here." Said Tricia

"Alright honey do you have a plan to destroy them or kill them this time." said Kane on the other end.

"Yes daddy I do because I see an old friend of mines here and she is probably will get me close to them." Said Tricia and she put gave an evil smirk on her face while looking at Caitlin and left.

**Well this is the first chapter and the next one is going to be good. And here is a preview:**

"**So wait we have to do these stupid test to gain entry to the office." Said Jude**

"**Since I know where it is at I don't have to participate in." said Terez**

"**That was long ago and we were kid so I don't have feelings for you." Said Lo**

"**Tricia what are you doing here?" said Caitlin**

"**Today Caitlin is the last day you see one of your friends. Goodbye Jude" said tricia as she raised her Knife.**

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" *CLING***

** Alright I will do an thing from my favorite fanfic writer Niko65 and say that I want ten reviews by then and I will update it. And I hope that Kevin2000 likes my story.**


End file.
